


Blue

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [17]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Blue

It’s the ghosts in my head

Telling me pain, hurt, and ache

It’s every scar, bruise, and stitch

Painted on this cold skin

It’s on the bed, unmade for weeks

The room that hears screams and scent of tears

Its the mirror that’s lifeless

Whispering in agony

Its life that gave me endless pain

And these pills that made futile comfort

It’s me hiding behind masks and fake smiles

Finally murmuring a goodbye


End file.
